This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study seeks to examine the degree of overlap between ictal networks and networks that subsume normal brain function. That the absence of functional activity is one marker for being involved in the ictal onset zone forms the central hypothesis. Functional networks will be mapped with functional magnetic resonance imaging, invasive electroencelphalograph and electrical stimulation mapping. While these are typically performed in most clinical protocols, we aim to expand the degree to which functional zones and epileptogenic zones are probed.